1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a method of fabricating a handlebar stem for a bicycle, and more particularly to such a handlebar stem fabrication method which greatly saves material and labor consumption, and greatly reduces the manufacturing cost
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to conventional bicycle handlebar stem fabrication methods, a bicycle handlebar stem can be made in integrity by forging, or by welding two separately made tubular members into shape. A bicycle handlebar stem made in integrity by forging has an integrated outside wall and high structural strength, and needs not to receive a surface treating process. A bicycle handlebar stem made by welding two separately made tubular members into shape is less strong. Further, the welding process is complicated. However, when making bicycle handlebar stem in integrity by forging, much waste material is produced. It is important to find a method of fabricating a bicycle handlebar stem in integrity without wasting much material.